Freak Out
by krissy.cullen1989
Summary: No good at summaries. All I can tell you is that Bella finds love, and Carlisle finds love.


Chapter One

Life sucked. Bella had fallen in love, and life, it seemed, was perfect. Then, Edward's adopted mother and father had divorced shortly after Bella had discovered their secret. Edward and Rosalie were taking the divorce the hardest because they were really close to Esme. After senior year had started, and Bella's disastrous birthday party had come and gone, Edward had found out where Esme was living, and seeing as he was her favorite son, he wanted to go be with her.

So, Bella went to school to talk to Edward after her birthday, he was no where to be found. A no show all day. When she got home, he was waiting for her. She smiled a little smile to herself, and followed him out into the woods. "Bella, I am leaving Forks. Just me." he said, looking Bella dead in the eye. Bella let that sink in before she replied, "Why?" Edward sighed. "Because you are not meant for me. I thought you were my mate, but it turns out that all you were was just some girl who I could hang out with and I can't even do that without you fucking it up some how. You are a pathetic human, clumsy, and frankly, I am surprised that I have let the relationship go on."

Bella was taken aback by his harsh words. "So you are saying that after a year of being together, you finally realized that we were not meant for each other?" Bella asked, pissed off. "Exactly." was all Edward said. "Fine! You know what, whatever. Leave." "Bye Bella." Edward said, pressing one last kiss to her forehead. Then he was gone. Bella didn't want to cry in front of him, but she couldn't deny that she was hurt. She ran in every direction she could, trying to look for him but it was useless. She tripped over a tree branch and fell to the ground. She screamed and sobbed at the sky asking why it had to be her. "You suck Edward! I hate you!" she yelled, cursing the sky.

She finally passed out from exhaustion. It had been nine hours since Charlie saw his daughter. He was beginning to worry. He didn't want to call the Cullen's, because he didn't want to wake them. "Charlie, we will find her, I promise." Harry Clearwater, who barely even knew Bella, said to Charlie patting him on the shoulder. Jacob Black, Bella's childhood friend, looked at the woods searching for Sam Uley, and Bella's adopted sister Krissy. He was getting impatient when he heard rustling. He looked up and saw Sam carrying Bella. "Charlie!" Jacob said, running to Sam. Charlie looked up and also ran to see his daughter.

Sam placed Bella into Charlie's arms, and Charlie looked at Sam and said, "Thank you Sam." Sam nodded and motioned for Jacob to follow him. "Charlie, I will be back." Charlie nodded. "Dad, it looks like there is nothing wrong but she has been in the cold for nine hours so I think I should call Dr. Cullen and have him look her over, just to be sure." Charlie looked wild-eyed. "I don't trust them, Kris." "I know, but I do and you can't deny that he is the best doctor in town." she said, hoping he would let her take Bella to the Cullen's. "Okay. Open your door." Charlie said, and Krissy opened the door to the backseat of her '99 Honda Civic. Charlie gently set Bella down and shut the door.

Krissy took out her cell phone and hit the number two and it dialed Carlisle's phone. "Hello?" Carlisle answered. "Hey, is it okay if I bring Bella over so you can look her over because she had passed out in the woods and been in the cold for nine hours." Krissy said, sighing. "Of course you can. I will set up my equipment in my study." "Thanks Carlisle. I owe you one." and they hung up. "I will be back shortly. If you need me call me okay dad?" Charlie nodded and off Krissy went. "Bella, I know you can't hear me, but I just want to make you this one promise: Edward _will _pay for what he did to you. And by God, Bella, if you ever get with someone like that again, I will beat your ass." Krissy pulled into the Cullen's driveway to find Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet, waiting for her and Bella. "Krissy. So good to see you." Alice said, smiling and hugging Krissy.

"ALice? What are you talking about? I was only gone for a few days." Krissy said, smiling. "I know, but a few days can seem like a lifetime to your best friend." Krissy smile. "Emmett, can you carry Bella into Carlisle's study please?" Emmett smiled and without difficulty, picked up Bella and took her in. Krissy followed and when she saw Carlisle, something in her awoke and she felt all giddy and warm. Jasper smiled and left to talk to Alice. "Krissy." Carlisle said, looking at her and smiled. He felt warm. It was like something he had never felt before. "Hey Carlisle. Let's have a look at my sister." and they started the diagnosis. A few minutes later, Carlisle said "Well, she is alright, she just needs to be in the warmth and needs to be checked on every two hours just in case she breaks out with a fever." "Yrssir, Doc. I will do my best." Krissy said, grinning. She always had feeling for Carlisle but kept them to herself because of Esme. Now that Esme was gone, she wouldn't have to hide anymore, or would she?

Carlisle walked over to Krissy and pulled a strand of hair from her face. "You are so beautiful Krissy." Krissy blushed and when Bella started to stir, Krissy said, "So, shall I take her home or do you want her to stay here?" Carlisle thought for a moment. "You can take her home but call me if _anything comes up. Understand?" Krissy smiled and nodded. "I do." She kissed Carlisle on the cheek and had Emmett bring Bella back to her car. Once they said their goodbye's, Krissy drove off. She really hadn't meant that "I do" to come out the way it did. _

_Alice walked over to Carlisle and said, "So, do you think Edward regrets what he did to Bella?" Carlisle tensed up when he heard Edward's name. "I hope he fucking does! Bella did nothing to deserve this. He is a little bitch that needs to grow up and get some fucking balls!" Carlisle spat, and off he ran to blow off some steam. "Shit man. I never knew he could blow up like that." Emmett said, shaking his head. "He will come around. Just wait." Alice said, a twinkle in her eye._

_When Krissy got home, Charlie cam out and got Bella. "What did Dr. Cullen say?" he asked Krissy as they walked into the house. "He said that she is fine, she just needs to be warm and someone needs to check on her every two hours just in case she gets a fever." Charlie nodded and walked up the stairs, with Bella in his arms. He laid her down in her bed and covered her up. "Snug as a bug, in a rug." he said, smiling. "Get some sleep dad. It's been a long day for you." "I will see you in the morning. Good night Krissy." "Night dad." _


End file.
